Mirella
='''''Full name and it's meanings:''''' '''''Mirella''''' = Mirelle, Pet form of French Provençal Mireio, meaning "to admire." '''''Mahaut''''' = Medieval form of Norman French Mathilde, meaning "mighty in battle." '''''Amborsine''''' = Feminine form of French Ambroise, meaning "immortal." '''''Infelice''''' = Italian word for "Unfortunate" [King Etienné's Wife] '''''Bio:''''' '''''Gender''''': Female '''''Height''''': 170 cm '''''Weight''''': 72 kg '''''Life span''''': 1806 - 1849 '''''Died at the age of''''': 43 '''''Death''''': Illness '''''Revived year''''': -- '''''Nationality''''': Father & Mother = French '''''Item''''': Plum '''''Family:''''' #'''''Maximilienne''''' (Mother) #'''''Jean''''' (Father) #'''''Etienné[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9]''''' (Husband) #'''''Belial''''' (Oldest Son) #'''''Faustino[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji]''''' (Second to oldest son) #'''''Lalia[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime]''''' (Daughter) #'''''Raneiro [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji]''''' (Third to oldest son) #'''''Dante[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji]''''' (Youngest son) '''''Other:''''' #'''''Raphael [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael]''''' (Brother-like) #'''''Azrael''''' (Friend) #'''''Rina''''' (Friend) #'''''Misaki''''' (Friend) #'''''Hirohito''''' (Emeny) #'''''Lloyd''''' (Loathes) #'''''QiQiang[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/QiQiang]''''' (Adores) #'''''Vitalia''''' (Adores) Childhood Mirella was brought up by her mother during the war between Italy and France. They weren't very effected by the war since they lived on the countryside. Mirella was a tomboyish girl with almost male friends only. She was way too rough in the eyes of the other girls and they drew away from her. She didn't mind though, she was happy with the friends she had and didn't enjoy the girly games the other females played anyway. She became an excellent fighter and often fought her male friends just for practice, much to her mother's disstress. At the age of 19, Mirella and her mother recieved a letter from the army, to send the family's males in to fight for their country. But since they were both female they threw the letter away and forgot about it. Three months later while Mirella was out, a small force was sent to their house to see why the father of the family had remained absent. Maximilienne told them that there were no man of the house. Mirella then came back just in time to see the men trying to force themself on her mother. Without thinking twice Mirella attacked the men and had them all down. Disgusted by the actions of the men sent out by their country to protect them, she and her mother decided to leave France for Italy. Older Years Her mother stayed in a small village, opening an inn, while Mirella contuined her travels. She soon joined the Italian army and it didn't take her long to reach a high rank in the system. Being the general of the Royal Italian Military, she often came across the royal family. It didn't take her long to fall for the young but charming king Etienné. Lucky for her, the king himself had felt drawn to the female general and they soon became a couple and married eachother within a year. Mirella became pregnant year 1830 but unfortunately the baby died in the womb and it later turned out that Mirella was unable to give birth.. A year after the miscarriage she would however come to give birth to their first living son Faustino. (See Etienné's article [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9#Older_Years]) At the age of 41 Mirella fell sick with cancer but kept her active lifestyle up, taking care of her family and others. Two years later the illness got the best of her and she was forced to stay in bed and died not long after Powers *Class: Gunslinger. *Class2: Rouge. *Class3: Lord Knight. Mirella is an excellent fighter and can handle almost any sort of weapon. She prefer guns and other projectile based weapons, but can also use a sword or lance to protect herself and others. Never reckless she carries a gun or two wherever she goes. Enjoying sparring, Mirella still hates to kill people. If possible she will always let her opponent live. =Gallery